


Choice (Happy Tree Friends)

by FAWorks



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Multi, Multiple Pairings, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FAWorks/pseuds/FAWorks
Summary: [Rewriting]Curiosity killed the cat, it so happened to Alice and now, you.Humanized!HTF characters x Reader
Relationships: Flippy (Happy Tree Friends)/Reader, Lifty (Happy Tree Friends)/Reader, Mime (Happy Tree Friends)/Reader, Shifty (Happy Tree Friends)/Reader, Splendid (Happy Tree Friends)/Reader, Splendont (Happy Tree Friends)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Choice (Happy Tree Friends)

This was definitely something you least expected. 

It was supposed to be just another one of your typical boring days: wake up, take a bath, attend school, go home, eat, sleep, repeat— you mindlessly doing the same things over and over again.

It just so happens that today, something else decided to interrupt your mundane schedule and thought it would be fun to turn your whole world upside down.

Sometimes, it felt that fate itself liked to make your life its own personal entertainment. 

* * *

Waking up in bed was a pretty ordinary routine already, as well as your mother's loud voice that called your name downstairs everyday. You yawned, roughly rubbing your eyes, before lazily strolling into the comfort of your bathroom. After taking a quick shower, you finally slipped into your usual outfit of the day.

Thinking that it was still too early, you sat down in front of the computer and browsed through the internet. At the blank space, you typed:

_'Happy Tree Friends episodes'_

__The first time a friend introduced it to you in a form of a harmless, kid's show, you had to admit you were skeptical. Why the hell would he suggest something like this if there wasn't anything weird going on with it?

Oh _weird_ was an understatement alright. 

You weren't a huge fan of gore, although you did occasionally enjoy some just at the right amount. Even if the show did intrigue you with its poor characters being subjected to unnecessary violence and hilarious accidents, you still couldn't help but get queasy every time you start another episode. 

You weren't able to finish all of it in one sitting though due to your attention span and watching the said series was just another one of your past time.

"(Name)!" You heard your mother call for the second time. "Your friend's on the phone!"

You sighed as you switched off the computer, preparing yourself for whatever the day may have in store for you.

"Come here— _like_ _now_! We're not done with our report yet," your annoying classmate said through the line.

In truth, you'd rather work alone in this so-called task the instructor handed out a few days prior than be partnered with someone like her. It's not as if she did much compared to you after all. 

Frowning slightly, you answered, "Fine, wait for me. I'll be there in a few minutes."

You immediately ended the call and approached the table, grabbing a slice of bread from your plate. "School stuff so, yeah," was your response to your mother's questioning look. 

She nodded understandably. "Take care then." After giving you a light peck on the cheek, she waved you good bye.

You returned her gesture with a soft smile. "See you later." 

"You too, sweetie."

If only you knew that that would be the last time you'd be seeing her, you wouldn't have left without a tight embrace. 

Or maybe you wouldn't have left the confines of your own home at all. 

* * *

Walking has always been more preferable than taking the bus. Aside from being able to save more money, it helped you exercise not to mention relax and appreciate your surroundings a bit. The neighborhood you lived in was really nice, and you were grateful that the school was just a few blocks away from your house. 

You breathed in the fresh air of the cold morning, wrapping your arms around yourself when you shivered. Casually turning your head to the bushes nearby, you expected to see nothing but to your surprise, there it was. 

_A white rabbit._

You tilted your head to the side, staring at the little thing as it watched you back. Sure it was an open area so it was only natural for animals of any kind to wander around, but you couldn't help but feel sorry for it for losing its way. The fact that it was the very definition of cute only made it harder to resist taking it in your arms. 

To hell with your class project, your partner can wait. 

"Come here little bunny," you cooed, slowly moving towards the animal in hopes that it would gladly hop into your arms. Unfortunately it didn't, and it disappointed you even more when it ran in the other direction. "Hey— wait!" 

Who in their right mind would chase a rabbit all across the street and through the bushes? Then again, you did do something similar to a stray cat once, continuously bothering it for being an adorable fellow until it got fed up with the head pats and ran away. 

You would have probably left the rabbit alone and went on with your merry way when it stopped right in front of a seemingly abandoned well, that was until it did something unexpected. 

"He jumped in!?"

Gasping in surprise, you immediately followed in pursuit to make sure that the little guy wasn't hurt but thoroughly scanning the well, there was nothing else but pure darkness.

"What the hell's going on, it wouldn't just disappear, right..?" You tried looking down once again to search for the said rabbit, biting your lips in worry when you couldn't see anything. 

Something fast caught your eye though and peering in closely this time, you failed to realize how slippery the edges were. You accidentally lost your hold and came towering down, the wind rapidly brushing against your face as you fell deep down the dark hole. 

Your screams died out as soon as something hard hits your head, completely blacking you out in the process.

* * *

When consciousness finally kicked in, the first thing you noticed was the pair of arms holding you firmly against someone else's chest; an indication that you were being carried. 

"W–who are you," you managed a whisper even throughout cloudy thoughts and the throbbing pain at the back of your head.

Your eyes fell on the stranger the moment you opened them, giving you a glimpse of the said person's appearance— bright green hair with matching green eyes, and he was wearing what appeared like... 

_'A military uniform?'_

__"Oh, you're finally awake!" It might have been your unfocused vision, but you could make out a relieved smile from his features. "You got me worried there for a sec, passed out like that," he continued when all you did was grunt.

"By the way, my name's Flippy."


End file.
